1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrophysiology. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for treating cardiac arrhythmias.
Symptoms of abnormal heart rhythm are generally referred to as cardiac arrhythmias, with an abnormally slow rhythm being classified as a bradycardia and an abnormally rapid rhythm being referred to a tachycardia. The present invention is concerned with the treatment of tachycardias which are frequently caused by the presence of an "arrhythmogenic site" or "accessory atrioventricular pathway" close to the inner surface of one of the chambers of the heart. The heart includes a number of normal pathways which are responsible for the propagation of signals necessary for the normal electrical function. The presence of arrhythmogenic sites or accessory pathways can bypass or short circuit the normal pathways, potentially resulting in very rapid heart contractions, referred to as tachycardias. Tachycardias may be defined as ventricular tachycardias (VTs) and supraventricular tachycardias (SVTs). VTs originate in the left or right ventricle and are typically caused by arrhythmogenic sites associated with a prior myocardial infarction. SVTs originate in the atria and are typically caused by an accessory pathway.
Treatment of both ventricular and supraventricular tachycardias may be accomplished by a variety of approaches, including drugs, surgery, implantable pacemakers/defibrillators, and catheter ablation. While drugs may be the treatment of choice for many patients, they only mask the symptoms and do not cure the underlying cause. Implantable devices only correct the arrhythmia after it occurs. Surgical and catheter-based treatments, in contrast, will actually cure the problem, usually by ablating the abnormal arrhythmogenic tissue or accessory pathway responsible for the tachycardia. The catheter-based treatments rely on the application of various destructive energy sources to the target tissue, including direct current electrical energy, radiofrequency electrical energy, laser energy, and the like.
Of particular interest to the present invention are radiofrequency ablation protocols which have proven to be highly effective in tachycardia treatment while exposing the patient to minimum side effects and risks.
Radiofrequency catheter ablation is generally performed after an initial mapping procedure where the location of the arrhythmogenic sites and accessory pathways are determined. After mapping, a catheter having a suitable electrode is introduced to the appropriate chamber and manipulated so that the electrode lies proximate the accessory pathway. Radiofrequency energy is then applied through the electrode to the cardiac tissue in order to ablate a region of the tissue which forms part of the accessory pathway. By successfully destroying that tissue, the accessory pathway or arrhythmogenic site is destroyed so that the abnormal signalling patterns responsible for the tachycardia will no longer occur.
While very promising, radiofrequency ablation suffers from certain disadvantages. The application of radiofrequency energy to the heart tissue can have complications, particularly if the directed energy has not been properly controlled. Many systems which have been used thus far for radiofrequency ablation have utilized radiofrequency power supplies originally intended for electrosurgery and electrocautery. While such power supplies are workable, they do not provide power control of a type which is best used with cardiac tissue ablation and can subject the patient to spurious ground potentials. Such ground potentials can be a problem when the heart is being treated. Such conventional radiofrequency power supplies are also usually bulky and relatively heavy because of the need to provide power supply transformers.
2. Description of the Background Art
The successful treatment of supraventricular and ventricular tachycardias by radiofrequency catheter ablation of accessory atrioventricular pathways is described in Kuck et al. (1991) Lancet 337:1557-61; Langberg et al. (1991) Am. J. Cardiol. 67:142-47; and Kuck et al. (1991) Circulation 84:2366-2375. Catheters useful for the intracardiac application of radiofrequency energy are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,912; 4,940,064; and 4,641,649. A power supply and radiofrequency ablation catheter suitable for intracardiac tissue ablation are available from Dr. Osypka GMBH under the tradenames HAT 200 S and CERABLATE.RTM., respectively. The power supply and catheter together permit ablation to be performed under a digital temperature control mode. The present state of cardiac radiofrequency ablation treatment is summarized in Fackelmann (1991) Science News 140:42-43.